


Captive

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt: Mulder and Scully are held captive by a serial killer. Thinking they're about to die, they make good use of their final moments.





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt: They are in trouble and don't think they'll get out alive. The decide this is the only and last chance for sex... They get saved by Skinner... Mid sex

As weeks went, Fox Mulder was having a pretty shitty one. It couldn’t get much worse actually. He and Scully had been sent to Philadelphia – not their most favorite city for obvious, Ed Jerse-related reasons – to investigate a series of murders. The dismembered bodies of five women had been discovered in woodlands, just over a week after the first one had disappeared, their limbs arranged to depict the sign of the cross. Local police were having no joy in getting any closer to discovering who the murderer was, and when the frequency seemed to increase and two more bodies were discovered the following day, the FBI were called in. They didn’t have the X-Files, so Mulder and Scully were put forward for the investigation, Mulder for his profiling abilities and Scully for her forensic skills. 

They’d been on the scene for two days now, and earlier that morning Mulder and Scully had gotten a call to say yet another two bodies had been found close to the first, despite police cordons on the scene – the murderer was escalating, and clearly toying with them. Thankfully they seemed to be getting a little closer to discovering who the serial killer was. He’d been careless with the sixth victim, a tiny fragment of DNA left under the girl’s fingernail where she’d tried to fight back, and the DNA was currently being analyzed in the lab. Mulder and Scully had been on their way to the crime scene when their car had broken down. Scully had put in a call to the local police station, to explain their situation and that they’d be late, and Detective Steven Baxter, with whom they’d been working with on the case, had offered to pick them up. He’d arrived shortly after, having paused to pick up coffees for them both, and the last thing either of them remembered was the coffee tasting a little tart, as though the milk was past its due date. 

When they finally came round, they were in a small, cramped, dark bunker, Scully’s left hand cuffed to Mulder’s right, and the same with their feet. They’d found their murderer and it was worse than they thought. He was a cop, he knew the ins and outs of the investigation, and he also knew how to overpower them. Worse still, he knew about the DNA sample they’d taken, and would have been aware of how to suppress the evidence. With the DNA evidence out of the way and no witnesses, he could go on with his killing spree. No one knew where Mulder and Scully were – they had no idea how long they’d been out for, but the likelihood was that by the time people realized they were missing, it would be much too late. This was it, it was soon to be all over for them. First he’d gas them until they were unconscious, and then he’d chop their bodies into pieces and dump them in the woods. 

After coming back into consciousness they’d tried getting out of the bunker, kicking and yelling and looking for some latch, or some weakness in the structure, but nothing. Baxter wasn’t in the vicinity and they presumed he was out in the field, keeping up appearances, which gave them time to try and explore their surroundings. A lack of space however meant it wasn’t easy, coupled with the fact they were cuffed together, and they soon discovered that Baxter had confiscated their phones and weapons – in fact anything sharp, with Mulder’s belt alslo having been removed while he was unconscious. 

“We’re not getting out of here, are we?” Scully asked, once they’d gotten their breaths back from attempting to escape from their bunker. 

Her voice sounded so sad, so defeated. Mulder desperately wanted to reassure her, but he knew he could never lie to her. She deserved the truth, especially now. “No.”

Scully sniffed, saying nothing, and so Mulder continued. “I’m sorry –”

“Don’t Mulder,” she interrupted. “Stop blaming yourself.”

“It’s my fault we’re here.”

“Skinner gave us the order, not you.”

“I could have come alone.”

“What good would that have done? You’d still be here, just waiting…waiting to die.”

“But you wouldn’t.”

“You always do this Mulder, you constantly blame yourself for everything that’s ever happened to me, but you’ve never forced me to do anything I didn’t want to do. Mulder, I’m here because I want to be. Because I always want to be here.” Her voice was now thick with emotion, and though he couldn’t see her properly in the darkness, he knew she was close to tears. “This isn’t the way I pictured my own death.”

Mulder huffed out a laugh. “Me either.”

“You know when I got through the cancer, I always hoped for something a little kinder. Maybe a little less dismembering and a little more sex and chocolate.”

“Well I don’t have any chocolate on me,” replied Mulder, hearing his partner chuckle. He suspected they were both in shock, because he sure as hell couldn’t find anything funny about their situation. “I might be able to help you out with the second.”

“Well we’ve got the handcuffs.”

Mulder raised an eyebrow, then sobered, wanting to get something off of his chest. He didn’t know how much longer they had – Baxter would be back soon, and he knew that once the latch was opened he and Scully would be done for. There was no way they’d be able to overpower him, not when they were cuffed together. “Scully, I just want to thank you for doing this with me, for always having my back.”

“Except today.”

“I’m the profiler and even I didn’t think twice about Baxter.”

“You’re not to blame.”

“This isn’t how it should end for you Scully, you should have a long and happy life. Not this.”

“You should too Mulder,” she continued. “I once told you that I wouldn’t put myself on the line for anyone but you, and I mean that.” He could hear her crying now, and the sound broke his heart. “I just want you to know that I…I –”

“I know Scully, and I do too. I just wish we had more time so I could keep telling you.”

“Remember when I told you that I wouldn’t change a day?”

“Apart from the Flukeman.”

“Well, I’m adding that damn bee to the list,” she said, referring to the past summer, to their near kiss out in Mulder’s hallway. 

“As far as I can tell there aren’t any bees in here,” quipped Mulder. “I don’t think there’s any room for one.” He felt Scully shuffle closer towards him. “Although right now I’d take death by bee sting rather than –” But he didn’t manage to get the words out, Scully had closed the gap between them and kissed him firmly on the lips. Mulder stilled momentarily as he processed what was happening, and then he realized this was possibly their first and last kiss – he didn’t have time to stall on her. He kissed her back, his left hand moving to settle on Scully’s hip, rubbing it gently through her skirt. She broke away, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I’m sorry,” she sniffed, as Mulder felt a lump form in his throat. “I just…I didn’t want to die without knowing what it feels like to kiss you.”

It was so fucking unfair, Mulder thought to himself. It wasn’t their time to die. He’d never know what it would be like to take Scully out on a date, to make love to her in his bed, to see the look on her brother Bill’s face when he discovered they were a couple, or to grow old together. Instead they were trapped here, in a bunker potentially in the middle of nowhere, counting down to their impending deaths. He hoped he was the first to go, because he couldn’t bear a world without Dana Scully in it; he didn’t want to see her take her last breath. But then he couldn’t bear the thought of her dying alone either. 

Mulder tried to put into words how he felt about his partner, how she completed him, how he was sorry for everything he’d put her though, for ditching her, and for not telling her that he loved her before now. But instead he tried making up for lost time by kissing her, pulling her flush against him, feeling her tears mingle with his own. There was no hesitation from either of them, no nervousness or awkwardness – there was no time; they didn’t know how long they had before Baxter returned after all. So instead they acted as though every second was their last, their kisses intensifying, free hands roaming and tongues duelling. Mulder felt himself harden and stifled a panicked laugh. Only he could get turned on trapped in a bunker, with death imminent. Even Scully seemed to hesitate, and he rushed to explain. “Can I just stress that it’s a reaction to you rather than our current situation?”

Scully snorted. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I guess at least I’ll die knowing that the rumors are true.”

“Rumors?”

“There used to be one going round courtesy of…I think it was Lindsey in Accounting.”

“Oh.”

“I always thought she was over exaggerating but it appears not.”

“I’m sorry –” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to be Mulder, it doesn’t matter. None of it matters anymore.”

The mood shifted once again, and Mulder squeezed her tightly. “Your family,” was all he said. 

Another sniff. “Yeah.”

Maggie would have to bury another daughter, Bill and Charlie would lose another sister. It was all Mulder’s damn fault, he told himself. He should have insisted he come to Philadelphia alone.

“I’m starting to realize how lucky my dad and Melissa were.”

“Lucky?”

“They didn’t have any idea what was going on. They didn’t know they were going to die. It all happened so fast, not like this.”

Mulder lifted his free leg and kicked at the opening once more, the impact making his eyes water. “Fuck!”

“Mulder, calm down, it’s not going to help.”

“I know but –”

Scully kissed him once again, and for a moment Mulder forgot all about the pain in his foot. “I just don’t want to think right now,” she explained breathlessly. “I can’t think about what’s going to happen to us –”

Deciding that it was a good idea for them both to stop thinking, Mulder pecked at Scully’s lips until she gave into the embrace. They were both going to die, of that there was no doubt, and Mulder wanted to go out in style. Scully did too if her kisses were anything to go by. Her free hand wound around Mulder’s neck and she played with the hairs at the back of his neck, which only heightened his arousal. “What do you want Scully?” he asked, giving her an out if she needed it.

She didn’t. “You.”

Moaning, Mulder moved his hand up her shirt, trailing up her smooth skin before cupping her breast. He wished he had both hands free, not to mention the time to pause and give Scully’s body the attention it deserved, but space didn’t allow it, not to mention they had no idea how long it would be before Baxter returned. He wasn’t stupid, he was a cop, he knew that the longer he kept them alive, the more dangerous it would be for him. 

Scully responded with a sigh, throwing her free leg over Mulder’s hip to bring him closer, feeling his hardness press against her inside thigh through her skirt. Her hand moved down his body, pressing against the bulge in his pants. This was it, they were going to do this. He felt her unbutton his pants and unzip them, freeing his erection. While she was distracted he abandoned her breast and slid his hand up the hem of skirt, grazing her skin as he made his way towards her panties. Just as Scully reached into his boxers and took his length into her hand, Mulder nudged aside her panties and gently circled her clit. They were a hot, tangled mess, but he’d never been so desperate to be inside a woman. 

“Yes.”

“You like that?”

“Please Mulder.”

“It’s so unfair Scully. We should be doing this in a big, comfortable bed with clean sheets, not a fucking coffin. Although I appreciate the handcuffs.”

He kissed Scully soundly as she laughed, then inserted two fingers into her wetness, smiling as she moaned into his mouth. He gently stroked in and out of her, feeling her walls tighten around him. She was so hot and wet, and the discovery only increased his arousal. In retaliation, Scully pumped her hand up and down his length, her breath hitching as she tried to spread her legs, easier said than done bearing in mind she was cuffed to her partner. 

“Now,” she begged, attempting to roll herself on her back and bring Mulder on top of her. With difficulty she managed to do so, and Mulder settled himself into the vee of her thighs, kissing her soundly once again as he fumbled, trying to align his cock with Scully’s core, now desperate to be inside of her. 

They were so caught up in the moment, so busy at trying to block out the outside world, that they didn’t hear footsteps approaching. It wasn’t until they heard someone unlock the door that they paused, and moments later the bunker was bathed in light. They stilled, waiting for Baxter to spring into action, to subdue them or at least comment on what he’d interrupted, but the voice they heard wasn’t his. 

“Agents?”

“Fuck,” Mulder whispered against his partner’s mouth, wondering how they were possibly going to get out of this. He looked over his shoulder, blinking up as AD Skinner looked back down at the two of them, his hands on his hips a look of horror on his face. Their superior had the decency to look away momentarily while Mulder and Scully rushed to make themselves look more presentable, and they both heard him yell over at someone, no doubt the back-up. “Stand down,” he called. “I’ve got them.”

When they were finally decent, Mulder and Scully struggled to their feet, while Skinner helped them out of their cuffs and out of the bunker, though they noticed he was avoiding their gaze – not that they could blame him. They too were in shock – at being caught, and at being found. They thought they were going to die, but it appeared that for once luck was on their side. 

“How did you find us?” asked Mulder in an attempt to break the silence. His face was flushed, as was Scully’s, but the last thing he wanted was for Skinner to mention what he’d interrupted. 

“A dog walker spotted you two into Baxter’s car at some traffic lights,” he commented. “As soon as your car was found the alarm was raised, I drove up from DC and this witness came forward. He said you both looked as though you were sleeping, we investigated and held Baxter on suspicion of kidnapping. It was then that we got a match on the DNA, so kidnapping progressed to murder.”

“He told you we were here?”

Skinner shook his head at Mulder. “Of course not, but thankfully Davies thought he might be keeping you away from his own premises. This was his dad’s house, before he died.”  
Mulder nodded. “We’ll thank Davies later. And you too sir.”

Skinner moved to walk away, no doubt unable to handle the tension any further, but Scully stopped him in his tracks. “Sir, we’d like to apologize for what you saw –”  
“I didn’t see anything Agent Scully,” Skinner insisted, whether trying to convince her or himself, they didn’t know. He cleared his throat, blushing furiously. “It was a life or death situation, that’s all.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Not willing to discuss it any further, Skinner headed over to officers who were preparing to examine the scene for evidence, leaving Mulder and Scully alone. 

“Was it just that Scully?” Mulder asked, relieved when she shook her head. 

“No,” she answered, then reached out and squeezed his hand, the same hand that barely ten minutes before hand been inside of her. “It was more than that. C’mon,” she said, tugging on his hand. “The sooner we give our statements, the sooner we can head back to DC.” She gave him a small smile. “…and this time a big, comfortable bed with clean sheets. I’ve got cuffs too.” With that they headed towards Skinner, eager to finish up and get home.


End file.
